With the increase in the number of web sites available via the World Wide Web, web searching has become more and more important for users to locate particular web pages. One way a user finds a particular web page is by typing one or more search terms into a search area of a web page or a browser. A web page with the results of the search is then displayed to the user. Results of a search typically include a list of web links to web pages relevant to the search terms. The user can then navigate to a web page of interest.
Current web searching techniques are typically not personal to the user. In particular, the results of a search are the same for different users who enter the same search query. For example, if a first user on a first computer performs a search for a particular term, the results of the search are the same as the results of a search for the same particular term performed by a second user on the first computer (or any other computer) when the first and second users use the same search engine.
The relevancy of search results to a user may be compromised because the search results are not personalized for the user. For example, a user may search for a first search term using a search engine. A result of interest for the user may be found on the fifth page of search results. At a later time, if the user wants to again search for the first search term in order to navigate to the result of interest, the user has to again navigate to the fifth page of search results in order to see the result of interest. This presents a waste of time for the user. Further, users may forget the exact query that they used to find specific information previously. If this occurs, it may take a user multiple queries to find the information again. This also presents a waste of time for the user. Therefore, there remains a need to personalize search results for a user when the user performs a web search.